totaldramatourofthefandomcom-20200214-history
E1S2: Time to Set Sail!
E1S2: Time to Set Sail! Plot The episode opens up with returnees AJ and Destinee gawking at how cool the ship is. Another returnee Samuel runs and sets down his stuff in his room, and goes off to explore. A newbie, Harriet, also sets down stuff in her room, but then hops on the bed and begins texting her friends. Daniel decides to skip putting his stuff down, and head straight to the pool. Iris arrives to see her roommate AJ already there, and begins unloading her stuff. Cal also arrives to his room and looks around it. Another returnee Zoey, gets lost, and goes looking for her room. Iris ends up helping her find it. Harriet puts her phone down and decides to go to the aqua lounge. Zoey starts unpacking her stuff, and Iris quickly begins to flirt with Samuel, with questionable intentions. Oatmeal introduces himself to everyone, confusing Zoey. Quinn arrives to see Samuel already there, but unlike Iris, isn't happy about it. They quickly get into a small argument, before Iris steps in. Brandon walks in really excited to be back for another season. Sarah asks Destinee how they were there, noting both were still on the plane at Total Drama Tour of the World. Destinee says to just go with the flow, and Chris states he thinks its some kind of evil magic. Back up on the top deck, AJ runs to check out the zipline. Oatmeal tries to follow but trips. Samuel, stating he was scared of heights, decides to go to air hockey instead, and asks someone to play with him. Daniel also goes down the zipline, but runs into a window. Iris and Samuel decide to play tennis with each other. Iris dominates Samuel in tennis, but Iris calls it a tie, much to Samuel's relief. Zoey wants to break up with Brandon, so she pulls Samuel into the confessional and asks what she should do. Samuel says to just break up with him, and Zoey ponders that. At the pool, Harriet does an amazing dive off of the diving board, while AJ goes down the water slide. Harriet begins swimming laps, but then decides to hit the showers. Iris does another perfect dive, and Daniel pulls up a lounger and decides to relax. Oatmeal enters again, as does Cal with his star trek swim trunks. Jade walks in for the first time, and pushes Oatmeal into the pool, laughing at his name. Max is also seen for the first time, floating on a floatie in the pool. We also meet Xalia, who enthusiastically pulls Jade into the pool. Down in the aqua lounge, AJ is looking out the porthole and watching dolphins go by. Quinn and Daniel arrive and look at the dolphins with AJ. Abby accidentally smacks Quinn, angering her. Chris arrives and announces that their challenge is to jump off the tip of the ship. AJ starts off the jumping and dives in. Daniel follows excitedly. Samuel decides he's not going to jump, and turns away, but then slips and falls off anyways. Jake asks if this is even legal, before tripping and falling off. Destinee and Brandon dive in with ease. Cal jumps, screaming the entire way. Zoey also trips into the water. AJ and Zoey begin getting chased by sharks and swim away. Quinn and Abby both dive off, finishing the challenge for the Black and Orange teams respectively. Iris follows up and dives in, finishing for the Lime Team. Pablo quietly jumps off the side, and Sarah does as well. Iris and Quinn fight in the water, because Quinn is jealous of Iris. Iris states she doesn't even like AJ, she likes Samuel. Draven jumps off as well. Gillian easily finishes the challenge, Xalia and Max both follow. Harriet and Kevin are the final jumpers, putting the Pink team and the Green team up for elimination. At the elimination ceremony, Chris announces you stamp the roomkey of the contestant you want eliminated, and whoever does not receive a life ring takes the plank of shame and can never return. Samuel and Destinee vote for Henrietta, because she didn't do anything. Cal votes Jade because she is mean. AJ and Max both also vote Henrietta. Abby also votes Jade, and Oatmeal votes Henrietta. Quinn votes Henrietta, and Gillian votes Jade. Brandon and Sarah vote Henrietta, and Xalia votes Jade. Harriet, and Pablo vote Henrietta, and Draven shockingly votes his partner, Henrietta. The first two life rings go to Oatmeal and Draven, and the final life ring goes to, Jade, eliminating Henrietta. Henrietta says nothing as she walks the plank of shame. Cast *= Technically, Bronson was still Draven at this point, and Draven is played by 1dra7. Trivia Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episode